mightandmagicfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Brian S. Kemper
Welcome Greetings hero, and welcome to Might and Magic Wiki! Thank you for your edit to the File:Various Heroes Icons.png page, and we hope you contribute more. Useful Links In order to help you, we'll provide you with these links you might want to find useful: * - an look at the recent edits on the articles. * - if you are new to Wikia, don't be shy - this is the page to help you! **Might and Magic Wiki:Editor Guidelines - if you are new to this wiki, here is a page that will fill you in about editing here. *Forum:Index - if you would like to ask a question, or have an idea you want to discuss about, then you may do it here. Conclusion If you need some additional help, say it on my talk page. I'm looking forward to see you editing. To battle, hero! Huzzah! Somarinoa (talk) 13:00, May 10, 2014 (UTC) RE: Game Artwork from former New World Computing Artist (In response to your message) Hello Brian! It is amazing to have a former employee of the franchise on the site! Welcome! We would absolutely love anything you can contribute; I really think it would make the site even greater. Also if you happen to have better quality versions of images that we already have uploaded here, I see no problem with uploading your versions, if you would so choose to do so. On a personal level, I have followed the metaseries since HoMM1 and have thoroughly enjoyed the artwork in the series as a whole, and it has served as one of the major ground works of my own fantasy-setting imagination growing up. I guess that would make me a fan of yours! I really hope you enjoy your stay with us, and if there is anything we can do for you, please let us know and we will do what we can to facilitate you. — Somarinoa (talk) 13:58, May 10, 2014 (UTC) Icons It was unused, it was only placed in the photo database, but not on any article/blog/forum etc. I could undelete it, but you would need to put it on your user page, at least. Energy X ∞ 09:55, June 13, 2014 (UTC) Reply Well, it is nothing too hard, it just takes time to gain such experience and knowledge. About renaming, just copy the images into your PC and rename them, then upload them again. Nothing too difficult. Energy X ∞ 19:47, May 11, 2015 (UTC) Hope you don't mind Hi. I moved a couple of your images - I hope you don't mind. The Heroes III skill icons I moved to File:Heroes III icons 1.png and so on. They look great. By the way, the last image you uploaded, the castle in the mountains, what's that from? I'm sorry if this whole wiki thing can be a bit tricky to figure out - when we spend months working on the pages, we tend to develop habits and standards that aren't really written down, so it can be a bit strange for new people who come here. I hope you stick around, I'm sure that as a former employee of the company, you've lot of insight that could be valuable for the wiki. If you need any help, feel free to ask me - I'm one of the most active contributors, and usually around.Narve (talk) 20:01, May 11, 2015 (UTC) :For the castle image, I feel it is from Arcomage. Energy X ∞ 17:04, May 12, 2015 (UTC)